High and Dry
by AyaEisen
Summary: Gajeel and Natsu show up a their girlfriend's house and after a night of drinking the girls get...interesting. Especially Levy. How does Gajeel handle a very drunk, very not your typical "bookwork" after more than a few drinks? Gajeel also manages to play a little Halloween prank.


AU Prompt: Gajeel and Natsu go to Levy and Lucy's house and NaLu escapes off to a room and Gajeel has to keep Levy from listening!

"Hey man I'm gonna run in here and grab some booze real quick, ya want anything specific?" Natsu parked his car against the curb in front of the liquor store and turned to Gajeel before getting out.

"Nah, grab something fruity for the girls, I'll just drink beer. Nothing too strong though, the last time the girls drank together Lucy was convinced she was invisible and Levy thought she was Batgirl. I really don't wanna deal with that again," Gajeel cringed at the memory and shook his head to remove the thoughts, he had seen more of Lucy that night than he had ever wanted to see.

Natsu laughed gave a thumbs up and ran inside the store. He walked back out of the store about 15 minutes later with a brown bag in one hand and a case of beer in the other. Setting the drinks in the backseat he got back in the car and headed off in the direction of the girl's house.

A few hours into the night they were really starting to feel their drinks. Natsu hadn't listened to Gajeel's warning so the girls had actually been drinking a stronger alcohol content than originally thought and currently Levy was a laughing about Gajeel wearing pants and Lucy was, well Lucy was obviously rather horny to put it lightly.

"I told ya not to buy em the strong shit!" Gajeel hissed as he was trying to pry a spider monkey Levy off of his back.

"I am not complaining," Natsu on the other hand was dealing with a very lewd Lucy who was currently trying to gain access into his pants.

"Well course yer not!" Gajeel yelled back at the pink haired man, "Oi! Shrimp! Knock it off, stop trying to take my pants off!" As he picked up the small blunette he held her out at arms length and noticed they were alone, "Where the hell did they go?!"

Squirming out of his arms Levy dropped to the ground and scampered back up to her feet, "Ooooh! Lucy? Where'd ya go Lucy?"

Gajeel had a feeling he knew where they went, "Leave 'em alone Shrimp. They don't wanna be bothered. Oi! What'r ya doin?" Gajeel stood with his arms crossed glaring at his girlfriend who was currently leaning her ear against the bedroom door and smiling.

"Gajeel! I think they're having sex!"She attempted to whisper but it really just came out at her normal volume while she made various faces at the noises she was hearing from the opposite side of the door.

"Well...yeah they probably are. Leave em alone!" Gajeel sauntered over to where she was standing.

Gajeel loved his girlfriend, loved her beyond words in fact but when she was drunk she was a hand full; all inhibitions lost. You would never know she was usually a very smart, very punctual, polite and well behaved woman. Oh no, when she was drunk, she was a hot mess in every sense of the word. He felt more like a babysitter, so he didn't let her drink all that often and she didn't care to either because she knew how frustrated Gajeel got with her.

"Oh! He just did something she really liked!" She squealed and put her hands to her mouth then she gasped, "Oh my. I think he's hurting her! I gotta save Lu-Chan! Lu-Chan I'm coming!" Levy gripped onto the door knob and began to turn it to rush inside.

Gajeel couldn't help but admire the hilariousness that was Levy's body plastered against the door as she strained to hear the intimate couple on the other side, "I'm sure she is too," Gajeel muttered under his breath. "Shorty, get away from that door!" He rushed to grabbed her around the waist and brought her closer to him. "Leave 'em alone!"

"Gajeel! No, I must save her!" She floundered about in his arms but he was too strong for her and she couldn't break free. A few more moans and a very loud and obvious "yes" came from the door and she ceased her efforts with a giggle.

"She don't need savin' Shrimp. Go sit on the couch like a good girl,"he released Levy and pushed her back towards the couch, reluctantly she sat down and pouted. "I'm gonna go get ya some water, sit and stay." She huffed and crossed her arms with a scowl.

Gajeel walked into the kitchen rubbing at his temples, he was pissed Natsu was getting to enjoy his evening and he was stuck being a babysitter, but he really did love his little girlfriend. She was a spitfire in the sheets when she was sober so he'd just have to get his fun tomorrow, he could be patient.

Walking back into the living room he noticed the couch was empty. Sighing he turned his head towards Lucy's bedroom door and sure enough Levy was laying on her stomach trying to peek through the small crack under the door.

"Levy...I ain't gonna tell ya again. Get away from that door." Gajeel was seriously starting to consider just letting the shrimp interrupt them and ruin the moment, he was still salty they were having a romp while he was being left high and dry.

Levy put her finger to her lips, "Shh!" She squished her face closer to the crack and upon hearing a few more noises and explicit words she began to feel a tightness start to coil inside of herself as a wave of heat washed through her body. She lifted herself up onto her knees and looking back from the door to her obviously more than annoyed boyfriend she licked her lips.

"Shorty this is just gettin' awkward. Will ya let the two horndogs do their thing?"

"FINISH HER!" Levy yelled at the closed door.

Gajeel put his face in his hands and shook his head, "Seriously? Mortal Kombat?" Gajeel raised his head and looked back at his girlfriend who was now biting her lip and rubbing the top of her thighs, "What's up now Shrimp?"

"Gajeel. I wanna do what they're doing!" She blurted out.

Gajeel raised a studded brow and looked at the bluenette who was now crawling towards him, "Eh Shrimp?" He walked over to her and picked her up off the floor drawing her into his arms.

"Well, they're havin' fun, can't we?" Levy whined while wrapping her arms around his neck and tracing her tongue across his lower lip.

"Ain't gotta tell me twice!" He wrapped her legs around his waist while she kissed up and down his neck, biting and nibbling here and there as he practically ran for her bedroom down the hall, kicking open her door he tossed her onto the bed, shut-and locked-the door and made quick work of removing his shirt before he pounced...

A sleeping Levy.

"You've gotta be fuckin' kidding me?!" He sat back on his legs and looked down at the slumbering girl; he hair was tousled every which direction and a stream of drool was dripping from the corner of her mouth, "Yer lucky I love ya so much Shorty." He slipped off her jeans and found a pair of her pajama shorts to replace them with. Pulling back the covers he gently laid her beneath them and pulled them back up.

He slipped off his own pants and was nearly ready to cuddle up beside her when he had a very interesting idea come to mind. He gave a larhe toothy grin to himself, leaned over and kissed Levy's forehead before sneaking back out of her room.

Halloween was a few days away and the girls loved to decorate so he grabbed one of the large spiders they had displayed on top of the kitchen counter; it was hairy and realistic looking and perfect for his plan. He crept up to Lucy's door and put his ear against it, to his satisfaction they were still very much involved. Taking a deep breath a slowly turned the door knob and opened it just enough to chuck the spider into the room and shut it back as quickly as he could. The screams and loud noises he could only assume were Natsu being flung from the bed and Lucy following suit made him bend over in laughter.

As he walked back into Levy's room he heard the wonderful sound of yelling and the lack of intimacy He crawled back into bed next to the sleeping blue haired girl and pulled her closer to him with a smile on his face.


End file.
